


Restrained

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Remote Control, magic fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Lilith ties you up, but will she give you the release you crave?





	Restrained

Lilith always loved to dominate, and your relationship was no exception. She relished the opportunity to take complete possession over someone else after years of being possessed by the Dark Lord. Her predatory smile made you uneasy, yet you were always drawn back to her again and again. 

Lilith hung over you, smirking as she tied your last bonds into place. Your hips bucked as you tried to find some contact but she moved herself away,  leaving you spreadeagled on the sofa of her cottage, naked and wanting. Your hands tugged at the fabric binding your wrists experimentally, but they didn't budge. Your ankles were the same, leaving your pussy painfully exposed. You wanted to bring your legs together, create any friction you could, but the ankle ties held fast and you whined.

"Desperate, are you?" Lilith pouted in mock sympathy. You groaned in response and she laughed. You stared as she made her way over to the armchair, admiring her elegant figure from behind, curves visible beneath her tight, red dress. Her hair fell down her back in waves and as she turned to the side, the sharp cut of her jaw was reflected in the soft firelight. Simply being near her was intoxicating and you felt yourself growing wetter at the mere thought of her touching you. 

Lilith settled herself in the armchair, crossing one delicate leg over the other deliberately slowly. Your breath hitched in your throat as her dress rode up her thigh, revealing inches more of perfect alabaster skin. Your hands twitched in their restraints as you felt a sudden need to touch her and you breathed deeply, trying to keep yourself under control. Lilith kicked off her red killer heels one by one and gently flexed her toes. 

"Do you like what you see?" She asked innocently. You obediently grazed your eyes over her lounging form. The smug expression on her face was enough to make you squirm again.

"Yes." You told her, almost gasping. She hummed in satisfaction with the state she'd reduced you to. 

"Keep looking." She said. Her voice was soft, yet firm; this was an order. You turned your head obediently to stare and watched on as she began to lazily slide her hands up her own bare thighs. You saw her fingers drag lightly across her skin and she sighed contentedly. She tucked her fingers under the hem of her dress and inched the fabric up towards her hips torturously slowly. When it was out of the way, she teased her own thighs some more, occasionally digging blood red nails into the porcelain flesh and sighing softly. She dragged a finger across the front of her panties and twitched at her own touch. You watched, straining at your bonds, as she pulled them down centimetre by centimetre. When she finally let her fingers drift to her own pussy she let out a low moan and closed her eyes. 

She expected you to keep watching the show, and you could see how wet she already was. The sight of her lips slightly parted and eyes screwed shut with pleasure as she toyed with herself made your own wetness even more noticeable. You imagined those nimble fingers on your own pussy and whined, hoping tonight would be one where she would grant you your release. Her speed picked up as she fingered her clit and her moans became ever louder, each one sending a shockwave to your own pussy. Your hands strained, desperately wanting to touch her as she began to lose her composure. You groaned at the sight of her as she threw her head back, impatiently shoving two fingers into her twitching pussy. Her moans grew consistently higher in pitch, turning almost to whimpers as she worked herself towards the edge. Her legs began to shake and you knew her orgasm was near. You felt your own pussy twitching in response and the sight of her was almost too much to bear. As she finally tipped over the edge, a string of curses falling from her perfect red lips, you nearly snapped with her. 

Her shuddering eventually subsided and she wiped her hands clean of her juices. She replaced her panties, much to your dismay, and rearranged her dress. With her image and power restored, she resettled in the armchair, smirking at you. 

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the show." She said huskily, watching as your back arched against the ties. "So worked up, just by looking at me."

"Yes." You gasped out in agreement, chest heaving. "Yes."

She carefully made her way across to you, taking the time to drag a finger slowly down your stomach before she lightly grazed your pussy with her finger and you bucked wildly into the touch. 

"Poor little thing." She whispered sympathetically. "You must be so desperate for release."

You simply groaned in response as she trailed her fingers across your jaw. "Please." You whined. 

"Well, since you asked nicely." She said, hanging over you again with her predatory smile. She trailed her fingers closer to your pussy and you strained at the ties holding you there before she suddenly drew them away. You moaned frustratedly at the loss of contact and tried, and failed, to get some friction for your aching pussy. Lilith laughed dangerously and you wondered if you would be left without relief tonight as she had done in the past. She settled once again in her armchair to watch you. Probably wanting to see how long it takes till I cry, you thought. 

Suddenly you felt a flutter between your legs, slowly but surely increasing with each moment. You tried to squirm away from the intensifying sensations and distantly heard Lilith’s laugh. It was her magic, buzzing inside of you. The realisation made you gasp and the sensations quickly had you pulling at the restraints. Just as you felt the pressure was just right, it dissipated again and you groaned loudly in frustration. 

“Look at you, all spread out for me. All _mine_.” Lilith growled possessively. Her eyes drank you in, raking slowly over your spread and vulnerable form. Her magic intensified again for a short burst and you yelled out, gripping the fabric of the sofa. There was no way to escape the waves of sensation falling over you and it was almost too much, when it suddenly left again. You whined pitifully, close to begging. 

“Do you want to come?.” Lilith asked you in a voice so dangerous it made you shiver. You nodded in response but it was clear she wanted a verbal answer. As you made to talk she turned up the magic going off inside of you. 

“Ah- Yes Lilith.” You gasped out, hardly able to string words together. Your hips bucked wildly as Lilith’s magic spread across your pussy. You looked at her as she focused intently on you and your pleasure and found yourself growing wetter. Just her face dancing in the firelight was enough to set you off. 

Lilith’s pace inside you was maddening. She would slow and then quicken unpredictably until you were a frustrated, soaking mess. Every time you gasped or whined too loudly she withdrew her magic from you, leaving you close to crying on the sofa. Finally you snapped, letting yourself beg for her. 

“Please Lilith, _please_.” You whispered brokenly, staring into her flawless blue eyes. Lilith took pity on you and made her magic so intense you almost couldn’t bear it. Your yells filled the small room and your back arched from the sofa. 

“Begging for me, beautiful.” Lilith said in awe. You locked eyes with her as your world seemed to shatter around you. Your sensations overflowed spectacularly, leaving you spent and breathless with limbs only held up by the ties. 

Lilith came over to you as you began to recover, trailing slow fingers over the expanse of your skin before gently untying you. She curled you into her lap, enveloping you in her firm arms. 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” You said curiously.

“Well now you do.” She grinned mischievously and planted a kiss to your nose. “We’re going to make very good use of my gifts. “


End file.
